Skin and bones
by Gabyrusher
Summary: Chase is trying to loose some weight because he feels a bit overweight. When he gets into the wrong pathe, will his familly be able to help him? Will he be lost in his mind forever? Rated T for ED. Warning: Eating disorders. R&R please!
1. The start

Hey, Gaby here! Starting this account from scratch, I'm still thinking about the username, tho. And I'm writing a lab rats story! Yay!

This is gonna be a BIG A/N cause I need to talk about stuff. First: I was inspired to do this story because of BigTimeRusher12 's story. I love it! 3 Second: I know about eating disorders, because I am going trought it. And it's tough, but I'm here to listen. Just dm me. Third: OBVIOUSLY I'm not pro ana, but this vocabulary may help you to understand the story. Ana: Short for ANorexiA, Mia: Short for buliMIA, Thinspiration: Inspirational pics of thin(sometimes extremely thin) people to insentivate you to loose weight. Purge: Throw up after a meal/binge, Binge: This is part of bulimia, they eat too much food, they can't stop eating and when they finish they purge everything(sorry if I'm not good explaining it) And finally, I want people to know that boys get anorexia too. That's about it, obviously I don't own Lab rats and mayor warning is eating disorders. Don't read this story if you feel like it may trigger you. Love ya guys! R&amp;R!

Introduction

_I steped out of the scale "Not a single pound" I muttered, sadly. I haven't lost any weight this week. I can't help feeling dissapointed at myself right now, nothing's going alright. What have I done bad? I'm eating 1200 calories! I've been thinking about reducing that number. Maybe 1000? 900?_

_Lab rats lab rats lab rats lab rats_

Chase sat on the coach going throught tumblr. He scrolled down watching funny gifs and pics, when something caught his eye. "Thinspiration for you everyday" He didn't know what that meant, but the courisity was killing him, so he went ahead and clicked on the site. The title read "Pro Ana and Mia" Ana? Mia? He wondered. He kept strolling down and started to read the latest update.

"Hello _princesses _and _princes._ Princess Becca here. I've been doing the ABC diet for a week now, and have lost two punds and a half! Isn't that just awesome? Oh, the pleasure of living with my best friends _Ana and Mia._ That's all for today, stay thin!"

He read a bunch of other notes like that one, and some tips on weight loss. He even stumbled into the so called miracle ABC diet. 400 cals? TOTAL fast? Those girls -and boys, aparently- are anorexics and bulimics. They are sick! How can they promote something like that? But between being amazed and courious, he also felt desesperate to loose weight. He can do anything in order to loose those extra pounds. Going through thinspiration and comments, he found something that turned his world upside down. _Thinspo chat, for real princesses and princes only. _He tried entering, but you had to log-in. After thinking about it for a couple of minutes, he decided to give it a try. What can go wrong?

**Sign-in**

**Username: Thin_please**

**Password: ********

He read the message in the computer that read _you've logged in into Thinspo chat, for..._

**Collarbonesdreams_ Hey guys!**

**85lbs_pxrfxct: Hey bae, how you doing?**

**Boy_suffers17: Hey hey!**

**Thin_please: Hello :)**

**Collarbonesdreams: Hey! We've got a newie**

**85lbs_pxrfxct: Omg! Yay**

_**Thin_please: Hi. I was wondering if you could help me loose 5 pounds?**_

**Collarbonesdreams: Of course we can help you! But we won't be able to help you all alone, you'll need Ana or Mia for this.**

He thought about this, Ana? Mia? Was the right decition?

**Thin_please: Okay, I'm in.**

**_I'm in_**

**_I'm in..._**


	2. Everything will change forever

**OMG I can't believe that I got 6 reviews and favs OMG I'M DYING I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Okay, calm down...**

**I'm sorry for not updating. I had a lot of stuff 'bout school so I didn't have any time. Thanks for waiting!**

**I'm gonna reply to your reviews here! **

**Dirtykid123: Thank you so so much, I'll pm you if I ever need to talk to someone. Again, Thank you! xx**

**RissA15: Omg BIG facepalm to me for not noticing that. But I don't really want to make this AU because it's just not the same. But even if he's bionic, anorexia fools you and you just can't eat. It can start in a healthy way to loose weight, but when it gets really bad, the person notices what he/she is doing to his/her body, but can't stop. Thanks for reviewing!(is that a word? sorry I speak spanish) xx**

**Loveshipper: No he doesn't :( xx**

**shanzlol: Thank you! And I'll try to update at least once a week! xx **

**Emotionaldreamer101: Thank you! Yes, I wanted to do something different. I'm so sad about your sister :( But I'm super sure she's strong and she's going to win this battle. And yes, pro ana and mia sites exist, sadly. And that's another reason I wanted to write this story, because many people don't know about this sites. Thank you again! xx**

**Hawiianchick12: Omg, Thank you! xx :3**

**Again, thanks for reading and for your reviews. Please keep giving me reviews and constructive critisism. Those just brighten my day! And always remember I'm here to talk, just pm me.**

**I don't own lab rats (sadly)**

Chase woke up to people talking loudly and playing video games, and the smell of delicious bacon. _More like full of calories, Chase. Don't you want to loose weight? Listen to you. Calling such a fatening food "delicious". _Chase took a deep breath, and trying to ignore the amazing smell, he walked up to Tasha making breakfast, greeting her with a big smile. "Hey, Chase" She said happily. "Do you want some bacon?" She asked him, showing him de good looking piece of meat. _NO NO NO! _"Eh, sure!" he said "Yummy!" Chase took the plate with a weir smile and walked to where the other teenagers were playing call of duty

"Hey, Chase!" Adam said

"Hi" Leo said, without looking away from his game any second.

"Hi guys" Chase replied to them

Chase chewed the bacon slowly, promising himself to eat less calories tomorrow for breakfast.

"It's good, right?" Bree asked, talking about their breeakfast..

"Yes it is" He replied. It was delicious, but he could only think about the fat that was entering his body.

They talked a bit about school and the past homecoming dance, untill they all headed to different destinations around their big house.

Chase opened his laptop, and looked for the calories in bacon. He was surprised when he read the answer.

"70 calories each?" He whispered to himself. _I told you. You shouldn't have eaten that. It's not correct. Remember: empty is pure, starving is the cure. Repeat it, Chase! _

"Empty...is pure" he began "Starving is the cure. Empty is pure starving is the cure" He went on repeating that phrase in a low whisper.

_Now, did you learn your lesson? You can't eat that. Alright? _Chase whispered a fragile "yes".

The boy held a notebook that was lying next to him. He opened it and started writing down the calories. He just ate 3 pieces of bacon, wich means 210 calories. Plus a glass of orange juice, 112 calories. Wich means a total of 322 cals for breakfast. Way more that what he imagined, considered he didn't eat the fried egg. Now that he thought about it, he did feel too full for his liking, maybe it was correct to lower the amount of food he ate.

"Do you want me to drive you to school?" Asked mr Davenport. He was about to say yes, when he remembered that walking is exercise, he would walk to school. "No thanks, Mr. D I'm alright"

Mr. D nodded, kinda wondering why wouldn't he go with him, but decided to ignore it. "Let's go guys" He yelled,calling Chase's siblings. "I'll go with Chase" Said Bree "I don't want him to go alone"

_Don't care about her, do a little jog._

But she'll notice

_Then, no lunch for you._

_Do you want to be skinny?_

_You don't want to be fat and ugly, do you?_

_No_

_You want to be perfect._

_Perfectly thin._

He walked through the school, talking to his friend John or more like John was doing all the talking and Chase was just anywhere else but with his friend.

"Hey, you!. CHASE, are you there!?" John asked the boy. "Huh, Yes, yes, that's cool" Chase answered, really disorientated. "Chase" John started "I was talking about my sick grandmother" Oh Gosh, he thought. "I am so so sorry, John." Hey, it's okay. Now, what's up with you. You're all weird and stuff"

_Don't say anything, Chase._

"You know, school and that stuff. I'm kinda distracted"

"Yeah, I noticed. You just missed science classroom"

"Oh God, bye John!" He yelled, running.

He didn't even payed atention to his favorte class. Actually, he loved almost all could only think about how bad anorexia is. But he is not going to be anorexic, he's just trying to loose weight. There's no problem with that, right?

Lunchtime came, and he sad wth his group of friends, including Leo, who liked to hang out with him. He sared at hs lunch thnking. People are watching, how was he going to hide it. He had his phone, so he entered tumblr and checked the Ana page. He found many interesting stuff.

He began by chewing his food a lot, the spitting it in an empty carton of juice he drank. Then, he did the same, but he acted as if he wwas cleaning his mouth, but he actually was spitting the food in the napkin. That sounds inda crazy, but it's completely normal. He actually knows it's not, but eating just al ittle bit less food won't make him any harm. He ended up eating a bit less than half of his meal, and no one seemed to notce

_You're doing good, you son will be skinny. And perfect..._

He was writing down the calores he ate, sitting in his couch. 673 calories for lunch and breakfast, and he burned around 20 walking to and from school. He knew he could do this.

If only he knew he's harming himself.

**So, that's it. I hope you like it 3 SORRY, so sorry for the wait. Don't loose hope on this, it will get exiting. Remember, any corrections and constructive critism (not destructive, please) can be placed in reviews, I really get exited when I read them.**

**Thanks for everything**

**-Gaby**


End file.
